Photography has become a major form of human expression over the past several decades and technology has been leading the way in helping us develop clearer and more aesthetically pleasing photos. The development of digital photo technology has catapulted the quality of photos to another stratosphere, allowing the entire photo to be manipulated by utilizing filters, controlling tint, brightness, color, and other various factors. In today's day and age, a photo can be taken and altered in ways never dreamed of a decade ago.